Meet Gil Pan
After Hugh and Lila left for the party, a boy watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt, brown pants, and sneakers. His name was Gil Nexdor, Susan's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a light peach lioness cub with ruby eyes and a dark red nose. Her name was Kiara. Soon Gil crept to the nursery window with Kiara behind him. He saw that Susan, Lumpy, and Roo are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Oliver's bed. Kiara flew ahead of him. "Over there, Kiara!" Gil whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Kiara shook her head. Gil frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Gil looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Kiara played the music box. "Kiara!" he hissed. Kiara immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Kiara rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious lioness cub, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty lioness?" she asks herself. She was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Gil to come over. "What is it?" Gil asked. "Look inside!" Kiara said, excitedly. As Gil opened the drawer, Kiara flew in to get the shadow. But Gil's shadow flies out, and Gil wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Kiara inside. Gil tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the boy's reach, and Gil pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Gil came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Susan woke up. She found Gil on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Gil Pan!" she cried, startling the boy. She puts on her glasses and got out of her bed to meet him. "Gil, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Susan talked, Kiara peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Gil with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Gil floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Susan said as she kissed Gil on the cheek, causing him to blush. Kiara became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with, girl." Gil said. "My name is Susan. Susan Samantha Elizabeth Test." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Susan's good enough." Gil said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Oliver get your shadow, Gil?" Susan asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Gil said, while Kiara got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Susan asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Gil answered as Kiara slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing the flute on the tune. "I tell them to the Lost Animal Boys." "Lost Animal Boys? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Susan said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Gil hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Susan smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Gil asked. "Because my dad wouldn't allow me to marry you." Susan answered. "He did what?" Gil quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Susan said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Gil said. Susan began to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Gil said and took Susan's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Susan asked. In the drawer, Kiara got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Gil answered, "To Neverland!" Kiara was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Susan said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Gil said, as Kiara left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull open the drawer. "Oh, Gil, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mom say?" Gil was confused and then asked, "Mom? What's a mom?" "Why, Gil, a mom means a mother and a mother means someone..." While then, Kiara pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Susan said as Gil says. Gil then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Susan stopped and said, while getting out of her nightgown and into her blue shirt with a star on it, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Kiara was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Kiara was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Gil was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Susan and Gil moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Kiara tried to stop her, Gil saw Kiara and bounced on Roo's bed, catching Kiara in a cage so he jumped off the bed. Roo woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Lumpy! Lumpy, wake up! He's here!" Roo said as he got off his bed. Lumpy was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Gil was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Susan asked. Gil came back as he caught Kiara in a cage. "Kiara. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Roo put on his blue sweater while Lumpy got out of his nightshirt and nightcap, the joey said, "Hello, Gil Nexdor. I'm Roo Test." "My name is Lumpy Test. How do you do?" the heffalump asked. Roo then looked inside the cage as Gil replied, "Hello." "Wow! A kitten." Roo said in awe of seeing Kiara. "A lioness cub?" Susan asked in awe. "Amazing." Lumpy removed his glasses in awe. In the cage, Kiara frowned and growled as Gil heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the kitten doing?" Roo asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Susan asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Gil joked, making Susan laugh, while Kiara flies out of the cage. "Why thank you." Susan blushed. "You are very welcome." Gil replied, kissing Susan's hand. Kiara flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Susan. Let's go!" Gil said. Susan held Roo's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Susan answered. "Neverland?" Roo asked. "Gil's taking us." Susan told her brothers. As Gil hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Lumpy and Roo." Susan said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Lumpy said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Roo said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Gil chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Lumpy saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Roo said, saluting too. "But, Gil, how do we get to Neverland?" Susan asked. "Fly, of course." Gil told her. "Fly?" Susan asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Susan asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Susan and Lumpy know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Gil nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Susan asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Lumpy asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Susan said in awe. "He can fly!" Lumpy said in awe too. "He flewed!" Roo said. Gil spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Susan took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Lumpy was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Roo too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a robot." "Now, everybody try." Gil floats up and held Susan's hand while Susan held Lumpy's hoof and Roo's hand as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Gil saw that and was confused. Kiara laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Gil frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Kiara dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Kiara heard that. "Dust?" Susan and Lumpy asked in confusion. "Dust?" Roo asked. Kiara tried to fly away, but Gil grabbed her by the tail and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Kiara, letting the pixie dust, as Susan smiled. Roo covers his head and Lumpy looked at it in awe. As Gil was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Roo thinks as he was rising from the bed. "Let's all try it, just once more." Susan said, as she used her lab coat as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Lumpy said, as he flies off the floor. "Jiminy!" Roo said, flapping his arms. Susan saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Gil shouted. "We can fly!" Susan, Lumpy, and Roo cried, as they flies around above. Gil then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie then heard someone as they looked up and saw Gil flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Susan flies out of the nursery window and Lumpy flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie saw them and the white kitten covered Oliver's eyes with her paw, as she lifted one paw to let her boyfriend see and gasped in shock. Roo flies out with his teddy bear. Kiara stands by the window and frowned. Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Toulouse meowed, as Gil and Susan dived down each, but Lumpy was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Roo dived down and loses his teddy bear, but he dived to get it. Think of the happiest things it's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Gil turned as Susan followed him. Lumpy used the umbrella and follows him too. If the moon is still awake But Roo can't as he made it and followed them. You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Marie shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Roo then heard him. Up you go with a heigh and go to the stars beyond the blue Berlioz meowed and Toulouse jumped up and down as he, Oliver, his brother, and his sister wanted to go. There's a Neverland waiting for you where all your happy dreams come true Roo then grabbed Kiara and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie and right on them, as they floated upward. Every dream that you dream will come true Roo then called out, "Come on, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Roo. We'll just hang around." Berlioz chuckled to himself, as he, Oliver, his brother, and his sister waved goodbye. When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start Gil then flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind Susan looked at her reflection, but Kiara messed it up. and bids your cares goodbye Kiara crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by hyenas and escaped. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Gil pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Susan! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Susan took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye Gil, Susan, Lumpy, and Roo flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan